Unexpected
by Mrs.Amanda Belikov
Summary: Rose and Viktoria share a house, although Viktoria is gone most of the time because of her job. Rose finds this attractive man at her doorstep asking to use the bathroom. She sees blood seeping out of a wound on his shoulder and quickly ushers him inside. What will happen when he passes out because of the wound and Rose is left to care for him? How and why did he get the wound?


This is one of my first stories to actually post. :) I have posted 3 so far today and will work on more chapters as soon as I see more people are reading and reviewing my stories. I would like of you could give me some tips and pointers, negative reviews may be considered. :)

* * *

"Victoria, wake up." I said quietly, trying to wake her up. I patted on her arm and she rolled over and groaned. I smiled and started tickling her side. "Fine, fine, i'm up." She said and got out of bed.

We both had made doctors appointments, really early. She got up and started getting ready for her shower. I was already ready and helped straighten up her room. I made her bed and she kept her room pretty clean so that was the only thing that needed to be done. She got in the shower and I headed downstairs to make her breakfast.

I went onto the kitchen and got out some eggs and butter to make fried eggs and put some bread in the toaster. I got a pan out and pre-heated it for the eggs. There was a frantic knock at the door.

It startled me and I quickly ran into the living room and opened the door. A knock that frantic didn't leave anytime to waste to check who it was.

I opened the door and it was this extremely hot guy. "Can I please use your restroom?" He said frantically and I noticed that his hand was covering his shoulder. His hand was also covered with blood. I nodded and quickly hurried him in the house. He followed me to my bathroom, since it was the closest one, since Viktoria was in the other bathroom and the guest bathroom and bedroom was farther down the hall.

I heard him collapse behind me and quickly turned around. He had fell down and passed out, I barely managed to get him on my bed. I had taken classes on being a nurse and was trying to get a job as a nursing assistant but, so far hadn't found one. I took some scissors that were on my bedstand that I hadn't put away, I was wrapping Viktoria's present and had to cut the wrapping paper. I picked the scissors up and cut his shirt. I paused for only a moment because of his muscles and went back to cutting his shirt off. The wound looked like a bullet that had just grazed his skin, at least I didn't have to dig out a bullet. I cleaned and stitched the wound with some supplies that I had handy, since I had gone to school to be a nurse I had some stuff for homework and practice.

I put a bandage on his shoulder and tucked him in. I decided I should probably go tell Viktoria about what had happened. I was about to leave the room when she ran into me. I put a finger up to my lips and she nodded. I walked into the hallway and closed my door. "What happened to him?!" She asked me. I was surprised that she knew. "How do you know that he is here and he has a gunshot wound, it only grazed the skin though." She nodded and said "He's my brother he texted me that he was visisting soon and I told him where to go to, except right before he arrived he told me that he got hurt, I just didn't know it was this bad."

I stood there shocked but then noticed the resemblance in the eyes and hair. I nodded and asked "Why was he getting shot at?" She looked down at her feet and said "Well, I haven't told anyone before... just like I haven't told anyone about my job except you, well he is sort of like a spy. He often has these missions, like me and they take him around the world and so there is more dangers for him than there is for me." I nodded.

I understood what she was talking about. She was just like him except that she only worked local and she usually didn't have missions that lasted more than a week, most of them were only a few days long. "I think we should reschedule the doctors apointments." I said and she nodded.

**Dimitri's POV**

I woke up shirtless and looked around at the surroundings. The door was closed, possible locked and I got up to check if it was, my shoulder hurt as I struggled to get up and I saw it was covered with a bandage. I didn't remember anyone putting it there, I must have passed out. I noticed that I was tucked in as well. I was about to get out of bed when I saw the door handle twist and the girl from earlier walked in. She was really hot, and all I could do was stare at her. She smiled at me and walked up to the other side of the bed.

"How does your shoulder feel?" She asked.

"It still hurts alot." I said.

"Do you mind if I take the bandage off, so your wound can dry?"

"No." I said and she got closer to me and started taking the bandage off, I could smell her and she smelled like roses, I wasn't sure if that was perfume or just her. After she took the bandage off I could see that someone had stitched up my wound.

"Were you the person who had tooken care of my wound?" I asked her and she nodded. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." She said and I caught her looking at my muscles and she blushed. I smiled at her and she attempted to smile back but she didnt want me to see her blushing, although I already had and she turned her face away from me. She had really pretty long dark brown hair, it almost looked black and it was me she looked like some foreign, princess that lived on an island, or at least has lived on one before. She was wearing a maroon tank-top that gave me a nice veiw of her breasts and some booty shorts, which showed part of her butt and that she was wearing a thong. I looked away before she caught me looking, well it was more of staring than looking and I didn't want to be the one blushing like she was.

To late, she had already caught me looking and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. I saw her smiling at me and looked away.

"Like what you see?" She asked me and I blushed even more. I did but I wasn't going to say that out loud. I could see in my periphery and she noticed me blushing more and smiled, even more and she had a really nice, pretty smile.

"So, apparently you do like what you see." She said, and of course I blushed even more. "It's fine, I like what I see." She said and I smiled. "Would you like anything? Like some food, or anything else."

I looked at the clock and it was still breakfast time. "Could I have some food, please?"

"Of course." She said and smiled "You wait right here and i'll bring it up to you. I'm about to make some fried eggs and toast. Would you like some?"

"Yes, please and could you butter the toast for me, please?" I asked and she nodded and left.

I have never felt this way before, with anyone. I looked at my shoulder to see what she did and it looked like she did a really good job.

**Rose POV**

I finished making all of the breakfast and asked Viktoria "What's your brothers name?"

"Dimitri, and I know you have a crush on him."

"I know when I ask your just going to say that you know me so well and that was the fastest it ever took you to find out something like that."

"I know, right and i've got to go, bye and tell Dimitri I said hi."

"Bye and okay." I said and watched her leave.

I got a tray and put Dimitri's breakfast on it. I carried it upstairs and walked inside my bedroom.

**Dimitri's POV**

I noticed that when she was gone, the room smelled just like her. This room must be hers. I pulled her blanket up to my shoulders and layed my head down on her pillow and practically buried my face in it. I inhaled and thought that no perfume could smell that good.

I forgot to ask for her name, i'd have to ask her the next time I saw her.

"Getting comfy, huh?" I heard her say and my head jolted up. She was standing in the doorway with a tray of breakfast. I tryed not to blush since she probably didn't know what I was doing.

She walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down. I sat up and she handed me the tray of food. Before I started eating I asked her "What is your name?"

"Rose." She said. "Rose, thats a very pretty name." I said and started eating the breakfast she had made me. She smiled at me since I had said that her name was pretty. Why hadn't she asked for my name? "Your name's Dimitri, right?"

"Yes, how do you know?"

"Your sister told me and she also told me to say hi to you."

"Where is she?"

"She already left for work." I nodded and continued eating my breakfast.

"Here, let me get that for you." She said after I finished breakfast and took the tray from me and left.

I didn't lay back down because she could come back at any moment and I didn't want her to see me burying my face in her pillows because they smelled like her.

She came back in a few minutes and sat next to me in bed, all I could think about was the fact that we were both in the same bed and we were both practically half naked, I was shirtless and half of her butt was hanging out of her shorts, it was also clear that she wasn't wearing a bra because I could see her tits through her tank-top.

"Do you need anything else?" She asked.

"No thank you." She nodded.

"Can I take a shower?" I asked.

"Of course, i'll go get a towel for you and find you some clothes." She said and got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She got on her tiptoes to reach the towels, that I could have easily reached but I wasn't going to complain, it was a very nice view of her half covered ass. She got the towel and left the room.

She came back with some clothes shortly after and set them down on the bathroom counter. I got out of her bed and started the shower water.

**Rose's POV**

I sat back down on my bed after Dimitri got in the shower and turned on the tv. I fell asleep shortly after I turned the tv on.

**Dimitri's POV**

I finished my shower and dryed off. I got dressed and walked out of the bathroom, into Rose's bedroom. She was sleeping and the tv was still turned on. I turned the tv off and covered Rose with the blanket and tucked her in. I took my chances and got in bed next to her and fell asleep, to her scent.

**Rose's POV**

I woke up and Dimitri was in bed with me, he appeared to be sleeping. I noticed that I had a blanket on and had been tucked in, the tv was off as well. Dimitri looked cute when he was sleeping. I got out of bed careful not to wake him up and since I was using all the blanket I covered him with it and tucked him in. I walked downstairs and Viktoria was watching tv. I sat down next to her and she said "I walked past your room and the door was open, I saw that you and Dimitri were in the same bed, sleeping. What was that about?"

"Well, first he asked me if he could take a shower, I fell asleep watching tv while he was taking a shower, I guess once he got out he covered me up with a blanket and tucked me in. He also turned off the tv and I guess he got in bed with me and fell asleep." I said.

"This is a little bit weird for me, you know since he's my brother. But i've always been on your side and if you want to date him, you can." She said. I nodded. It sounded sort of weird for her to be giving me permission to date her brother, but I wouldn't if she hadn't said I could and it was really comforting and nice that she chose me over him.

**Dimitri's POV**

I woke up and Rose wasn't in bed. I wished she would have stayed. She at least covered me with a blanket and tucked me in. I thought it was nice that she at least thought of me before she left. I got up and went downstairs. Viktoria was watching tv and I asked her "Where is Rose?"

"Bathroom and i've got to talk to you. Follow me." She said and I followed her up the stairs. I had a weird feeling but kept following her. She walked into a bedroom and closed the door.

"I got home and I was on the way to my room, I saw that Rose's bedroom door was open, both of you were in bed together, sleeping. What was that about?" She said.

"Umm..." This was not really something I wanted to tell my sister.

"Come on, you can tell me." She said, as if reading my mind.

"Well, I had asked Rose if I could take a shower. She said she would get me a towel and some clothes. She had gotten them and set them down on the bathroom counter. I took a shower and got out. When I walked back into her bedroom she was sleeping so I tucked her in and turned the tv off. I got in bed with her and fell asleep." I said and she smiled at me.

"When she got the towels were you looking?" She said, still smiling.

"I wasn't looking I was staring." I said and she chuckled.

"Well just so you know, it is a little bit weird, because, you know she's my best friend. But i'm okay if you two start dating." She said and I nodded. It seemed a little weird for her permission, but I wouldn't have if she didn't.

"Okay, well you can go do whatever and i'm going to go shopping with Rose."

"Okay." I said and walked out of her bedroom and into the living room.

Viktoria followed me to the living room.

**Rose's POV**

I was sitting on the couch watching tv when Dimitri and Viktoria walked in. I smiled at them and they smiled back. I kept meeting eyes as Viktoria was talking to me. We would both stare at each other and then he would look at me and sometimes he would look at me and i'd catch him. Viktoria and I left to go shopping and possibly get Dimitri some new clothes as well.

**Dimitri's POV**

I watched Rose leave and after she left I went back to her bedroom. I went straight for her bed and buried myself in her pillows. I fell asleep.

**Rose's POV**

Viktoria and I got back at my house and Dimitri wasn't downstairs. I took all of my shopping bags upstairs to my room and found out that Dimitri was sleeping, in a weird position. I set my shopping bags down against the wall. Dimitri was sleeping with his face buried in my pillws and his arms and legs spread out like he fell asleep while trying to make a snow angel. I smiled and crouched next to the bed. I tickled his sides and he wiggled around, which showed that he was tickilish right there, and that he was awake. I smiled and sat on the side of the bed. I tickled his back and he rolled over to face me and he smiled at me.

I smiled back at him and said "Hey, while we were shopping I thought i'd get you some clothes since you didn't bring any."

"You didn't have to." He said.

"I know, but that's just the way I am." I said "Besides I couldn't let you go around naked in public." I said public for a reason, which meant that he could go around naked in my house.

"Only public? So that means I could go around naked in your house?" He asked and chuckled.

"Yes it does." I said smiling.

**Dimitri's POV**

Rose had just said that I could go around her house naked, does this mean that wants to see me naked? I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Well, since I got you some new clothes do you want to see them of try them on?" She asked me and I said "Of course." She got off of the edge of the bed and grabbed a few shopping bags. She took some shirts out and showed them to me.

"What do you think of them?" She asked me and I said "I like them, did you pick them out?"

"Yes." She said smiling.

To make her think that I cared about what she bought me, even more I asked her "Can I try them on?"

She smiled at me and said "Of course." and handed me a shirt. I took my shirt off and caught her looking at my muscles again and when I looked at her she smiled and said "How can you not expect me to look at you?" I smiled.

I put the shirt on and it fit perfectly. "How did you know my size?" I asked her.

"Your shirt that you had on when you first got here." She said and I nodded. I took the shirt off and put my other shirt back on. I caught her looking at my 6-pack again and she didn't blush, she just gave me a man-eater smile that got wider when I fell for what she was trying to do. I blushed and tryed to hide my boner, but it was obvious that I had one.

She got closer to me and rubbed against me, which made me moan and she smiled. She kissed me gently and I returned the kiss hungrier. The next thing I knew she was on top of me, straddling me. She put her hands under my shirt and lightly ran her fingers and nails over my chest. I was breathing heavy and she seemed to be enjoying what she was doing to me, I was enjoying it as well.

She moved her hands lower and lower until they were at the edge of my pants and she played with the elastic band to my underwear.

"I am going to save the rest for tomorrow." She whispered seductively into my ear and got off of me and left.

I couldn't wait till tomorrow. I realized I hadn't eaten lunch so I went downstairs. It was only my first day of meeting Rose and I already felt this way towards her. I saw that Rose was watching tv with Viktoria and I went into the kitchen to find something to eat. I found some leftover enchiladas and I walked into the living room to ask the girls if I could have them.

"Can I have these leftover enchiladas?" I asked and they both turned their heads toward me and Rose gave me the smile from earlier. Which gave me a boner and Viktoria noticed, just like she does notice everything and Rose said "Nice boner, Dimitri." In a seductive voice and it made me want her even more and more. I blushed and speed walked back to her bedroom, in defeat.

I completely forgot to heat up the enchiladas. I silently walked back to the kitchen and put the enchiladas in the microwave. I went to the doorway to the kitchen and watched Rose. She was so, so beuatiful. The microwave beeped and Rose turned around and looked at me. I blushed, since she knew that I was watching her and when back inside the kitchen to get my enchiladas.

I got my enchiladas out of the microwave and was about to go out the other kitchen door to go upstairs when Rose stepped in front of me. "Hey, comrade." She said and looked into my eyes for a moment and then walked away to get a glass of water, brushing my shoulder when she passed me. I turned around to watch her and she smiled at me and then went back to the living room. It was amazing how much she affected me by barely doing anything.

I turned back around and went up the stairs and sat on Rose's bed. I finished eating my enchiladas and went to sleep.

**Rose's POV**

Viktoria had already went to bed and it was starting to be getting late, I wasn't even watching the tv most of the time, I was to focused on Dimitri.

I decided it was time to go to bed and turned the tv off and climbed up the stairs. I walked into my bedroom and Dimitri was already asleep so I got into bed next to him and fell asleep. I dreamt of Dimitri and I playing a game. The game was whoever turned on the other person the most, then they won and whoever got turned on the most had to do whatever the person that won wanted them to do, the game was for a limited time and sounded like really fun game to play in real life. In the end if the dream I won and Dimitri was my sex slave for a whole day.

**Dimitri's POV**

I woke up from a dream of Rose and I playing a game of who could turn on the other person, and whoever lost had to do whatever the other person wanted them to do, so I won and made Rose my sex slave for the whole day, it was amazing. I noticed I wasn't alone in Rose's bed, she was with me and I had my arm around her waist. She was so close to me that I could smell her hair and she was using my chest as a pillow. I smiled to myself and thought about my dream, she would probably win though if we ever played in real life.

I inhaled her scent and cuddled up to her like she was a teddy bear, my favorite teddy bear. I felt her relax against me and she stretched her arms. "Did I wake you up?" I asked her.

"No, I woke up by myself." She said and rolled over so that she was facing me and she smiled. I smiled back at her and pulled her closer. I kissed her and she returned the kiss hungrier. She put her hands under my shirt and ran her fingers down my chest. It made me shiver and she ended the kiss and got on top of me, straddling me. She took my shirt off and stared at my chest. I smiled at her and she traced the tips of her fingers over my 8-pack. When she got to the end of my 8-pack, she played with the elastic on my boxers. I was so turned on right now and it was pretty obvious that I had a boner. She lowered her hands from my boxers and purposely brushed her hands against my boner, making me moan. She smiled at me and rested her hands on the button and zipper to my pants.

"Do you want me to continue?" She asked me in a seductive voice. I nodded and she smiled even more. I felt her unbutton my pants and heard my zipper go down. I felt my pants being pulled down to my ankles and soon after that my boxers went down as well. She took my penis into her hands and starting rubbing it. I moaned and put my hands under her shirt and took it off. She had a bra on and I quickly unsnapped it from the back and slid the straps over her shoulders and threw it somewhere around where I threw the shirt.

I grabbed her boob and circled my thumb around her nipple to make her tits harden. She moaned and I smiled. She gave me a devilish smile and put my penis into her mouth and began sucking. I moaned loud enough for the neighbors to hear and she smiled at me. This wasn't fair, I was completely naked and she still had on booty shorts and a thong. I got on top of her and unbuttoned and unzipped her shorts and slid them all they way down and threw them somewhere, I did the same with her thong. I put my hand between her legs and starting rubbing her clit.

She moaned almost as loud as me earlier and arched her back. I smiled at her and put one finger inside of her. She moaned again and I started moving my finger in and out. She moaned even louder and screamed my name. I added another finger and went faster, and she orgasmed. I quickly removed my fingers to lick her all up. Mmm, she tasted good.

She gave me the sexiest look, ever and flipped me over so that she was on top of me. She put my penis in her nouth and began sucking. I moaned and she slid me in and out of her mouth and quickened the pace. I moaned and orgasmed in her mouth. She swallowed my orgasm and laid down next to me.

She smiled at me and I smiled back at her. We both embraced and fell asleep in eachothers arms.

**Rose's POV**

I had the same dream of me and Dimitri playing the game and woke up. I was in Dimitri's arms, but I had to go pee, really bad. So, I got out of his arms and went to the bathroom.

**Dimitri's POV**

I had the same dream of me and Rose playing the game. I woke up and stretched I turned to on my side, expecting Rose but she wasn't there. I knew it couldn't be true, she could never love me, for all I knew she has a boyfriend. How could she not have a boyfriend? A girl like that probably has never went one day without out a boyfriend. I just laid there, naked, in Rose's bed feeling sorry for my self when she walked out of the bathroom, completely naked.

**Rose's POV**

I smiled at him but then my expression turned confused. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Oh come on, you can tell me." I said to him and he hesitated at first.

"I woke up and you weren't here. I thought that a girl like you would never like, love or care for me, for all I know you probably have a boyfriend anyways. I probably was just one of the many guys you met and would easily be forgotten." He said.

I sat down on the bed next to him and put my arm around him. "It's not like that Dimitri, I would never cheat on any boyfriend. I had only left to go to the bathroom. I know we barely know each other, but I care about you. I cared about you before I even had a clue who you were. I had taken care of your bullet wound before I knew anything about your background story. I still don't know much about it and you can tell me when your ready, i'm not going to force you, if you still don't want to tell me, i'm perfectly fine with that." I told him.

He put his arm around me and I felt him relax. I rubbed his back and he said "So you don't have a boyfriend?"

I smiled at him and said "No I don't have a boyfriend." He smiled back at me and I kissed him gently and he returned the kiss. I broke the kiss and said "Come on, lets go get some breakfast." I said and got up to get dressed.

We both got dressed and walked downstairs, Viktoria was still asleep. I went into the kitchen and Dimitri and I made some banana pancakes, for us and Viktoria. Dimitri and I sat down in my dining room, since of Viktoria's job she doesn't exactly live with me, she's more of a guest. We ate our pancakes and he put away the plates. I waited for him and we walked back to my room and sat on the bed.

"What do you want do?" I asked him.

"Naughty stuff." He said and I smiled.

"How about we save that for later? Tell me about yourself."

"How long is later, and what do you want to know?"

"Later isn't that long and how about you start with your home."

"Okay, I live in Baia, Russia. I grew up there but I always had to keep moving around, thats the closest place I can call home, I don't mean distance, just all the memories of my childhood."

I nodded. "What was your childhood like?"

"I grew up with my three sisters, mom and grandmother. My father used to beat my mom and one day I beat him up and he hasn't came back since." I could tell that he missed them.

"Do you think you could visit them in Russia or would it be better if they came over here?" He gave me a slightly surprised expression and said "My job won't allow me to go anywhere, I would like them to come and visit me, but they probably couldn't afford to come over here and they wouldn't have a place to stay.

"They could stay with us and I can arrange a flight. I understand your job getting in the way, but you seem like your on vacation over here, are you on a mission?"

"That would be great if you could arrange for them to come over here, how do you know about my job?"

"Viktoria and are you on a mission?"

"Well, I sort of am and sort of am not. I can't tell you, not right now at least." He said and I nodded. I wasn't usually the questioning type but now that I had asked I wanted to know really bad.

**Dimitri's POV**

I wanted to tell Rose about my mission, but I was sure she wouldn't like thst her father hired me behind his back. She probably already knew that Viktoria was hired to keep her safe and she most likely didn't like it when she found out. I knew I was going to have to tell her though. I decided since it was awkward to go back to another subject.

"Is it later yet?" I asked with a mischevious smile and she smiled back at me.

"Only if you want it to be." She said smiling.

I was about to scoch closer to her when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Rose said and Viktoria walked in.

"Hey, i'm going to be on a mission, or you know, whatever you want to call it, for three days. I just got the call. You know what to do Rose while i'm gone. Well, I got to go, bye and i'll call you." She said and Rose nodded and said "Bye." In unison with me.

Viktoria smiled at us and then left. Me and Rose smiled back at her before she left.

I turned back toward Rose and gave her a mischevious smile, that she returned and then got on top of me.

"I thought I was doing the naughty stuff." I said to her and she smiled back at me and said "You were to slow and wouldn't you rather have me do the naughty stuff to you? Don't worry you'll get your chance." She said. I agreed with her on her doing the naughty stuff to me but I was a little offended that she said I was slow, even though I knew I was a bit slow.

She kissed me gently and moved one of her hands to my neck and the other one up my shirt. I was about to kiss her back but she ended the kiss. She smiled at me and said "How about we take a shower?" I smiled at her and nodded. She got off of me and undressed on the way to the bathroom, leaving a trail of clothes behind her.

She turned around when she was fully undressed, in the bathroom doorway. "Are you coming or are you just going to stare at me?" She said amused. I blushed and stood up from her bed. I walked into the bathroom and she got the towels, on her tip-toes giving me a nice veiw of everything this time. She turned around and caught me staring. I blushed and she set the towels on the counter and walked up to me.

She was only a few inches away from me and I felt my pants tighten, even more. She smiled and took my shirt off for me. She unbuttened and unzipped my pants. My pants and boxers went down at the same time and she rubbed up against me, making me moan and she smiled at me and pulled me inside the shower with her, that she had already turned on.


End file.
